1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to volatile memory devices, and more particularly to methods of operating volatile memory devices, volatile memory devices and methods of controlling memory systems.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as operating speeds of volatile memory (e.g., DRAM) increases, a word line may be deactivated in response to a precharge command before data is sufficiently stored in a memory cell array. In addition, as fabrication process of the DRAM becomes finer, increased resistance in a write path may complicate the writing of data in the memory cell array.